


Talk some sense to me

by twisch



Series: And We Get Along So Sweetly - drabble challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale Has Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Insecure Derek, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles is a nice thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: Derek was adamant about staying away. That didn’t mean that Stiles, or any of the others really, necessarily worked under the same assumptions.- - -Or: Derek thinks he doesn’t deserve good things and so doesn’t expect to fall in love with the best thing he’d ever came across.





	Talk some sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> The feel of this story is entirely based in the song “I Found” by Amber Run, and I implore you to listen to it while reading. It’s truly amazing.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Yj6V_a1-EUA
> 
> The title was also shamelessly stolen from said song.
> 
> Enjoy, my little dolls!

And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me  
_I Found - Amber Run_

\- - -

It wasn’t intentional.

The first time he met Stiles, and for a while after that, it was what kept him grounded. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was about the boy, but the way he figured out the werewolf-thing, or how he continuously inserted himself into situations where a skinny, defenceless human just shouldn’t be, just vexed Derek. Stiles was good at planning, researching and drawing more believable conclusions than any of the other teens that Derek surrounded himself with (and isn’t that a mistake he wasn’t likely to repeat).

Stiles was like a walking contradiction, the way he claimed superior intellect so often and had yet to figure out that maybe the supernatural world wasn’t where he should put in his efforts, given his vulnerability. Not to say that Stiles was helpless, because he wasn’t. But he wasn’t as resistant as the werewolves, for obvious reasons. 

Stiles confused Derek. So much so, that Derek swore to keep away and only make contact when necessary. It didn’t matter how Stiles way of being made him feel lighter or how his endless tirades on werewolf trivia, while occasionally offensive, often were based on actual knowledge and made sense, even to Derek. The kid was crazy.

Derek was adamant about staying away. That didn’t mean that Stiles, or any of the others really, necessarily worked under the same assumptions. Because no matter the difficulty they’d had with each other in the past, Stiles kept saving them (him) and Scott was coming around, enough so that he was okay with working together. And it was difficult, Derek noted, to try to be distant with someone who inserted himself so confidently into their lives.

And little by little, Derek’s resistance weakened. The mere presence (and persistence) of Stiles chipped away at his shields, until it was a normal thing to come home to Stiles splayed out on the couch – books and papers spread out on, beside and under the coffee table – snoring softly in the afternoon sunlight casting through the living room windows. They had, as a pack, built a new house in the near vicinity of the Hale house, erecting a memorial at the site at the same time, and they each had their own rooms there, although Derek and Isaac were the only ones who lived there permanently.

It didn’t scare Derek that he simply smiled at the sight of Stiles on his couch, he just turned into the kitchen to put on the coffee pot. And as unlikely as it seemed, while only a few months back, he would’ve balked at the casual way Stiles stumbled into the kitchen, attaching himself to his back like a baby koala, now it just served as another comfortable reminder that they made it. The pack made it. They were safe.

Stiles would always be an enigma – a puzzle that Derek would continue to try and solve, but somehow always find new pieces to try and fit into the already laid ones. Derek would never understand Stiles dedication to staying in Beacon Hills, or his flaming desire to stick around Derek despite the risks it entailed. Derek wasn’t nearly as brave as Stiles; he was certain that if he was in the same seat, he would’ve hightailed it out of Beacon Hills years ago. But not Stiles. No, Stiles was dedicated. He was compassionate and determined to contribute.

And though it made no sense - or maybe it couldn’t possibly make any more sense; Derek was in love with him.

“I love you.” Stiles mouthed lowly into the flat area between his shoulder blades.

Derek didn’t respond in words; he was still not very confident in his ability to connect letters into something that would somehow contain everything he felt about Stiles. He simply turned around in the circle of Stiles gangly arms and handed over a filled cup, sliding his arms around the waist of the younger man (and what a man he’d grown into) to hold him close.

A smile, small and private, bloomed across Stiles features. He turned his face up for a kiss and Derek, finally having let go of his hesitation to act on his affection, complied. He would, as much as he was able, always give Stiles what he asked, until he was sure that Stiles was as convinced of his love as he was. So he kissed him again.

It was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are love!
> 
> Come hang with me on my sparkly new Twitter or Instagram (same handle on both) @TwischWrites  
> (because I don’t understand Tumblr.)


End file.
